Spiderwebs
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: Shots, snips, stills, whatever you want to call them of Emily and JJ's life together, all connected, short. nothing to do with spiders, just a title... stolen from a song.
1. Chapter 1

JJ rolled over and pulled Emily's pillow against her. She sighed and buried her head under the down pillow, cursing the early mornings of her job. She hated waking up to an empty bed but Emily was hers now so she'd suck it up and keep quiet about it. She knew how much Emily enjoyed waking up early to get ready for the day, she'd work out, read, cook, finish files, or just about anything in the hour and a half that she woke up earlier that JJ. JJ tried to wake up on Emily's schedule, she tried for a week, then it became painstakingly obvious that JJ was a night person. So that's how they lived, Emily was up earlier than JJ and down earlier than her too. JJ enjoyed her time to herself at night, and loved crawling into bed and having Emily wrap her arms around her every single night. And then there were always those moments every morning, where JJ would sit at the top of the stairs and watch Emily. Emily who'd be off in her own world by the time JJ would even think about getting up would have her hair up in a messy pony tail, if JJ was lucky a work out shirt and shorts on, and her headphones in. She'd be completely immersed in her own world, and JJ would watch. She'd watch Emily cook, or dance about, or even just sit and think. JJ was madly in love with Emily, and knew Emily felt the same about her, so the tiniest things Emily would do could amaze JJ. The way Emily would hold herself, the way she would smirk to no one, the way she'd mouth the lyrics to the song that was playing in her head, all of it amazed JJ, and made her fall more in love with the strong woman.


	2. Everyday by Dave Matthews band

No one else understood why JJ would stand right in front of Emily before actually saying anything to her. She'd literally get within a foot of invading bubble space, not that Emily would mind being invaded on. JJ would look Emily squarely in the eye and talk to her, loudly and clearly it drove Morgan mad. JJ didn't automatically know she had to Emily's face, no that came with lots of trail and error. Emily was inseparable from her mp3 player, which caused her to always have her headphones in, which then caused her to miss everything said to her a lot of the time. So JJ had to teach herself to not just walk by Emily and say what she wanted, but to go up to her and give that smile that always got Emily's attention. JJ knew in the field that Emily was extremely safe, because she'd carry along a lock box, tiny and hand made, a gift from her mother one year. Every case they went on Emily would lock the tiny mp3 into the box and store it away till they caught the bad guy. So JJ knew how to get her wife to listen to her, and Emily knew that her love for her mp3 player was just as safe with JJ around as it was on her hip.

x-x-x-x

So I've gotten a few people saying they'd like to see this continue, rest assured I have 7 parts done and at least one more after that. :) I hope you enjoy it.


	3. Back against the Wall by Cage the El

Emily was known for slipping into her own world. The whole team knew it, and yes the boys took advantage of it every once in a while, as long as JJ was very far away. They'd play pranks on, take things, and sometimes just admire the woman. They knew if they were caught by JJ that a heavy price was to be paid, Emily after all was hers. JJ however had also taken advantage of her wife's ability to drift away, she would sit and watch her, try to figure out what the older woman would think about. There were times JJ envied the fact that Emily could just slip from the world without a care in the world, she wanted that, with every thing she dealt with she thought she almost deserved it. Then she realized maybe some of the things Emily thought about weren't so great, maybe they were even hurtful. So when JJ caught herself envying her wife, she snap herself out of it, then get Emily back to this world, because if it was hurtful, she didn't want her wife anywhere near it.


	4. Pray by Dierks Bentley

JJ hated dogs, it was the case that sealed the deal, Henkel. Those stupid dogs mouths clenched closed, teeth barred, snarling. So when Emily wanted a dog JJ laughed.

"You want a flea bag mutt running around my house?"

"Yes?"

"No. We aren't… we can foster one. Try it." JJ said when Emily looked crushed, inside JJ was scared outta her mind. So they ran through the foster classes, and then waited for a dog JJ was willing to have in her house. Then the Pit Bull Jack Russell mix showed up. She was tiny and abused, JJ agreed to allow the dog a home for at most a year. So the lost dog got a stable home in Emily and JJ's home. She was adopted out after three months.

"What about getting our own dog?" JJ said laying next to Emily in bed, truth be told, she missed the little runt.

"Really?" Emily looked at JJ shocked.

"Yeah…something small and fluffy."

"Ok…." Emily smiled, "We'll look tomorrow."

So the next morning they woke up and drove out to the D.C. shelter. They told the helper what they were looking for. They saw tons of small fluffy dogs but none caught their eye. As they were leaving a Family of shaggy puppies caught JJ's eye.

"What are they?"

"Great Dane collie mixes." Needless to say they went home with all three puppies. After much debate the tanish red male with a more Dane like head was named Phoenix, The white and gray with more of a collie built was named Sig, and the girl with the longer white fur with black and brown spots was named Tess. The one condition that Emily had was that no matter what the dogs wouldn't sleep on the bed, but she knew if JJ was home without her they would be.


	5. one last breath by creed

It was faster than they thought but the dogs grew to huge beasts. Hotch and Rossi would pick on the girls because the dogs looked like they were thrown into a blender, collie fur, Dane legs, a mix of collie and Dane head, yeah they were very odd looking. They asked the guys to help them move, following them in the truck they were impressed by the sub they pulled into. It was larger, had a great fenced in perimeter, the houses were a good size and the yards could be fenced in. They pulled up to a gorgeous house. They spent most the day unpacking then went outside to help put up a fence and the dog house Reid designed, he was so excited when he overheard Emily talking about needing a dog house and jumped at the opportunity to design one. He was picked on for making it so difficult to put together, but when it was done everyone was impressed at his work. Morgan and Hotch finished up the fence a little while later and then everyone joined on the deck to cook and talk.

"You picked a great house Emily." Rossi said standing next to her.

"Wasn't just me, JJ was a huge help." Emily smirked, she honestly never thought her life would end up like this, so perfect in every way.

"I bet she did." Rossi smiled. JJ let the three dogs out, they all watched as the dogs traveled around the yard skeptically. JJ smiled and wrapped her arms around Emily.

"So, now that your one step closer to your dream, what's next on the list?" JJ asked and Emily smiled.

"Kids."

"No…" JJ said standing her ground.


	6. Lightning Crashes by Live

JJ was convinced she wasn't going to have kids, they just didn't fit in with her life at the moment. Then Jamie came down with Skylar. Skylar was just now three, and full of little boy energy, and he had JJ wrapped around his little finger. He had smiled at her when she handed him a toy truck that he seemed almost too shy to go get by himself. Then he looked Phoenix right in the eye and huffed at him when the dog ate his potato chip, JJ couldn't stop laughing at how cute it was. She was amazed how the three dogs did so well with Skylar, it eased her worries about how they would act around kids, maybe even her own kids, because god knows since Emily said kids it hadn't left her mind. So JJ had done some digging into what having kids would mean, and asked her sister to come. She wasn't expecting Skylar to be there too but she was sure glad that he tagged along.

"Emily…" JJ whispered as she laid in Emily's arms for the night.

"Yeah?" Emily pulled JJ closer to her.

"You remember when I said no kids?"

"Yeah, just a little bit." Emily teased.

"Well… with Skylar… and then we have an empty house… minus the three very big dogs." Emily chuckled and the dogs looked up at them. "I was thinking…maybe… I kind of want kids Emily." JJ said nervously.

"You do?" Emily asked completely thrown.

"Yeah, I mean, if you still do."

"Yes, oh god JJ I'd love kids." Emily said rolling on top of JJ, she smiled down at her. JJ just smiled back and pulled her down into a kiss.

"I love you Emily." She whispered kissing her again.

It didn't take long to find a good doctor, and then it didn't take long for them to realize they had to tell Hotch, then the team. So they went to Hotch, saying they wanted to keep it under wraps till JJ was expecting, he said he was willing to help with anything. He also said that any time they need off they would get. Six months after they started seeing the doctor they started losing hope, till as JJ was repacking their go bags for San Antonio the doctor called, saying JJ was pregnant. Emily hugged JJ kissing her passionately and kneeled down.

"Baby, you in there… I'm your mama. I'm so glad your in there… and you stay safe in there." Emily said tears running down her cheeks and JJ swatted at her head, pulling her up.

"Honey, they cant hear you just yet, and I promise to keep them safe." JJ said pulling Emily into a kiss.

x-x-x

Thank you for all the kind reviews. They make me happy. This will only be 9 parts, so its almost done.


	7. Come as you are by Nirvana

Months went by and the team knew about the baby, it was hard to hide after awhile. As time went on though, so did cases, and with each case they seem to get even harder, more violent, more deadly. Then Hotch assigned Reid and Emily to go to Colorado. So Emily had promised and re-promised that she'd make it home ok, and made JJ promise that she wouldn't let the baby listen to Nirvana like the last time she left on a case. JJ had chased after Reid and made him promise to not let Emily get hurt, and that he'd leave his unreleased copy of I hate my life and just want to die on her desk. He rolled his eyes promised to both and then got on the plane with Emily. JJ spent the first two days glaring at Hotch every chance she got, and letting the baby listen to nirvana. Then on day three she was happy, the baby wasn't very active yet, she was able to sleep in more than normal, and woke up with three dogs around her, feeling extremely safe. She had missed Emily terribly but knew it was the job. As she walked into the office she was excited to talk to Garcia tell her that the baby enjoyed Reid's unreleased album. On her way though she looked at the TV, there on that stupid screen was the place where Emily, her Emily was, now being held captive.

"Morgan…" JJ said softly, unable to breathe.

"Hotch!" He yelled and grabbed JJ leading her to a chair. Within minutes they were on the plane.

At the 'base camp' they had set up outside the tiny compound JJ had taken Morgan up to the hide out of the reporter, she took him with her for the reporter's protection. As she yelled and cursed at him, she debated pulling her gun out and killing him on the spot saying something along the lines of self defense, for her wife. Morgan thankfully did his job though and pulled JJ away from the tiny man and told him to fuck off before he killed him with his bare hands. Then they returned only to find Hotch having to stand his ground against some politician, JJ told Hotch that if he gave up their spot she'd kill him in a heartbeat. Hotch didn't back down. Hours ticked by and JJ felt they weren't making any progress, her insides were churning and her cheeks were stained with tears.

Inside Emily felt each hit as if it was a iron fist hitting her not a bare fist. She felt like crying when she remembered what she promised her wife, and then did start to cry when she realized that JJ could hear her being beat. She had to press on, she had a child to care for one day, and a wife, and three dogs, and god knows while she was gone JJ let their baby listen to grunge rock. So she said she could take it, even though her body screamed not to say it. Then it all stopped, and they put her in a room all alone. She stared at the ceiling till dark, then she saw a light… Morgan.

"Can you hear me?" Emily asked and Morgan moved the laser up and down. Emily sighed. "What's the plan… are you coming in." The dot moved up and down. "When?" three flashes. "3 am?" The dot moved up and down. "Good… is JJ ok." Morgan moved the dot on a diagonal up and down. "Sorta." He moved it up and down. "She letting baby listen to Kurt." The dot moved up and down again, Emily could almost swear she could hear Morgan chuckle. "Tell her I love her." The dot moved side to side. "Not saying good bye just saying I love her… I haven't for over three days, I miss her Morgan. So say it." The dot moved up and down. "I love you too guy. You should go people are coming." Then the dot was gone and Emily felt alone.

The events unfolded so quickly that Emily didn't even realize she was outside till JJ's arms were around her, and a fist was punching her shoulder.

"I hate you Emily Prentiss." JJ cried into Emily's shoulder. Emily smiled and wrapped her arms around JJ kissing her head.

"I love you too JJ." Emily said a tear falling down her cheek. "I love you too." Then suddenly JJ was gone.

"Reid! No you get back here!" JJ yelled chasing after Reid as fast as her pregnant self would let, Reid was much faster though and hid behind Morgan. Emily chuckled and took the wet wipes Rossi handed her.

"So, you alright Emily?"

"Now? I'm a million times better. Plus watching that who couldn't be alright?" Emily chuckled as Morgan tired to stay between JJ and Reid as they circled one another.


	8. Kandi by One Eskimo

JJ laid in the hotel bed at Las Vegas staring at the ceiling. She smiled when Emily came into the room. Feeling the bed dip and arms wrap around her, JJ nuzzled into Emily. They had one night left in Vegas and she truly wanted Emily to enjoy herself, so a few minutes later, she pushed Emily away. When Emily tried to pull JJ back to her JJ just smiled and pushed her away again.

"Em, go out with the boys and enjoy yourself."

"I can enjoy myself right here, with my wife." JJ laughed and kissed Emily.

"As much as I do love you, and I love you a lot, I want you to go out and have fun tonight, this could be one of the last nights before the baby's born." JJ said seriously.

"Alright, I'll go out, only because you're forcing me too." Emily kissed JJ and got up.

"Could you do me a favor though?" JJ asked looking up at Emily.

"Anything."

"Watch Reid for me? I'm worried about him."

"Sure." Emily smiled at her worried wife, and kissed her again. "I'll see you later."

"Oh and one more thing…" Emily smiled looking at JJ, "Switch the dvds in the player… I feel like watching something chick flick like." Emily chuckled and switched the dvds then headed out.

"Emily, you ready?" JJ shook Emily's shoulder in the morning.

"oh my god…" Emily rolled over and buried her head under her pillow. "I feel like I got hit by a truck."

"You did." JJ chuckled, pulling the blankets away from her. "Get up, it's time to go." Emily groaned and slowly got up. "I'm gonna shower, you just gonna go downstairs?" Emily nodded. "Alright, I love you." JJ chuckled as Emily nodded weakly. Emily heard the shower turn on and grumbled as she got ready then headed downstairs as JJ started the blow drier. Taking a seat next to Rossi coffee in hand she covered her eyes from the light. When Morgan started playing slots Emily thought about killing him.

"Morgan…" Emily moaned and Morgan chuckled as Rossi made a fake drinking cup behind Emily. Then JJ saw that there was credit left and saw how much pain Emily was in… so grinning she pointed out there was credit and Emily glared.

"JJ I swear to god…" JJ laughed and sat next to Emily.

"Didn't I tell you to go have a good time?"

"Yes."

"Let me guess… Morgan took you and Reid to hmm… a strip club?"

"No!" Morgan said sitting across from them, then Reid walked in.

"Morgan that was one of the best nights I've had in a long time!" Morgan buried his head in his hands.

"Nice try Morgan." JJ grinned. "Do you need aspirin?"

"Oh god, please." Emily said as JJ dug through her purse. They both looked up as Hotch walked up.

"Reid's going to stay here for a few days." Hotch said picking up his and JJ's bag. "Wheels up in twenty." He walked out followed closely by Rossi and Morgan. Emily helped JJ up and kissed her forehead. Letting her have time with Reid before they left.

"Morgan, Rossi will you stay with him?"

"Yeah we'll cover boy genius." Morgan said grinning.

"Sure Hotch." Rossi said, turning to Emily. "You take care of Jennifer you hear?"

"Yes sir." Emily smirked hugging the older man. "Don't let Reid get hurt, that's her best friend."

"I won't Emily, promise."

"Ready Emily?" JJ asked taking her hand.

"Yeah." Emily smiled wrapping her arm around JJ.


	9. the stone by dave matthews band

Jordan saw JJ flinch, it was the third time in almost an hour. She was sure she should get Emily, but JJ was still her boss and crawling to the boss's wife would defiantly not look good. So instead she convinced JJ to let them crash in Garcia's office, just to relax, she knew if Garcia saw it that it would go a lot more smoothly.

"Jayje? You ok?" Sure enough Garcia saw JJ flinch within minutes of being in the office.

"Yeah… Just a little…"

"JJ…"

"No, it's too early."

"Sorry honey, it's not too soon." Garcia helped JJ up and pushed her out the door. "Emily? Oh sweet Emily. You ready to be mama Em?" Garcia smiled when Emily's jaw dropped and she was at JJ's side in a flash. Hotch grabbed keys to an SUV and followed the women out, smiling.

After 7 hours of labor, JJ watched as Emily carried their son around the little room waiting for Garcia to get the rest of the team. When she saw the men standing at the door she waved them in smiling as they gathered around her bed as Emily sat next to her. JJ took the tiny child in her arms.

"Henry, I'd like for you to meet your family, be nice to them." JJ smiled and Garcia took him into her arms.

"Hi there little Henry, I'm your aunty penny." Garcia grinned as the boy yawned, carefully she passed him to Morgan.

"Hey big guy, I'm uncle Derek. I'll be one of your 'father' figures." Morgan chuckled, then handed Henry to Hotch.

"Henry, a great name." Hotch smiled. "I'm Aaron, your uncle. You can always trust me with anything."

"Alright hog, hand him over." Rossi said making everyone laugh, taking Henry. "Henry, oh look how handsome you are, just as beautiful as your mothers. Now listen up ok, I'll be teaching you the tricks of the trade when you grow up, they never change."

"Hey, he's only hours old… can you at least wait for a few more months before corrupting him?" Emily said.

"Right, so Reid… you wanna talk to him?" Rossi turned to Reid slowly handing him off.

"Hey little one, man are you tiny… I'm your uncle Spencer, and I'll be getting you into any college out there…" He smiled and handed Henry back to Emily.

"Next generation BAU leaders." Rossi chuckled.

"Oh no way, he's going to be something calm, maybe a office tech or something…" JJ said making everyone laugh. Emily handed Henry to JJ and curled up next to her on the tiny hospital bed, kissing her temple. She watched as little Henry yawned and squirmed in his blanket, his little hands fists. She grinned and kisses the top of his head, she had a loving wife, and now a wonderful son, life couldn't get much better.

x-x-x-x

That's it! All done, so tell me what kind of stories you want to see next. Oh and sorry for sucking and not posting this for a week, I've been in Orlando with no internet for oh a week.


End file.
